


Some Kind of Bachelor

by Sismyn



Series: Michael's Bodyguard [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Prequel, job hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sismyn/pseuds/Sismyn
Summary: A job? In this economy? Allegedly they exist, but Alex is having a hard time finding one. In the meantime he gets support from his friends.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Jenna Cameron & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes
Series: Michael's Bodyguard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Some Kind of Bachelor

**November 2018**

Alex sat in Maria's comfy office massaging his right thigh and staring at yet another job site. He was signed up for about seven. They sent him emails, but every single programming job sent his way seemed to require a bachelor's. Technically, he didn't have any degrees, and as soon as he selected that option, he was out of the running.

He leaned back with a sigh. 

"Alex, ready for dinner?" His best friend leaned over the chair and kissed the top of his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled up at her as best he could, but Maria didn't buy it. She looked to the screen. 

"Job hunt not going well?" she guessed. 

"I'm going to be a grocery store greeter," he grumbled. 

"We both know that's not what you want. You don't want to be a bartender, either, or we'd hire you in a flash. Come on, Alex, let's eat. We'll figure it out, but not on an empty stomach."

"All right, move, then." He followed her on his crutch easily. "Did Mimi cook?"

"Yeah. Maybe she'll have some insight."

"I'm sure she will," Alex said fondly. "Oh, you've already set up. I would've helped."

Mimi grinned at him. "Can't have you getting underfoot like you always have, baby. Sit down."

As they ate and got onto the subject of Alex's job hunt, he tried not to let the immense number of non-answers shake him. 

"You're just overqualified," Maria said. 

"Mmm, and probably intimidating," Mimi added. "There's nothing you can do about non-answers, you know."

"But I need to make money at some point."

"What about freelancing?"

The idea of trying to work without any routine made him recoil, but he didn't know how to put that into words. 

Mimi squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay."

"You'll find something you like, I know it," Maria said. "Hey, you'll never guess who I saw today."

"Who?" he asked, grateful for the subject change.

"Kyle Valenti."

Alex would have spat out his drink if he'd been drinking. "No way."

"Yeah! Apparently he took a post up in Roswell Community."

"You _talked_ to him?"

"I wasn't going to, but he actually came up to me and apologized for being such a douche in high school. Got his number."

"Seriously?" He looked at Mimi, who nodded. 

"I was there. He was sincere. He asked about you, as well."

"What?"

"Said he wanted to apologize to you, too."

"Ugh." 

"Said he'd buy you lunch."

"Ugh," he said again, though with slightly less disgust. 

"If you don't take him up on it, I will," Maria said. "Maturity looks good on him. Plus I'm pretty sure he works out."

Alex laughed. "Well, if you two think he's not going to try to stuff me in a locker..."

"He won't," she said cheerfully. "I told him if he ever fucks with you again I'd cut off his appendages one by one."

"I'll provide the knife and getaway vehicle," Mimi said nonchalantly as she sawed away at her food.

"I've never felt so loved," Alex said, and they all knew he was only joking as much as they were. (They weren't.) "Yeah, give me his number. I'll put him out of his misery tomorrow."

* * *

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," was the first thing out of his childhood-friend-turned-nightmare-bully's mouth. They sat across from each other in an IHOP, because Alex got to choose where they went, and he privately thought it was hilarious. Maybe, subconsciously, it was a test.

Alex tilted his head. "I didn't, but I like free food. And the DeLucas promised to maim you for me if you pull any shit."

"They sure did. Right to my face." Kyle nodded seriously. "I'd like to think I'm not the asshole I was in high school anymore. I'm sorry, Alex. You were my best friend, and I don't know why I turned on you the way I did."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You don't know why? 'Cause I thought you made it pretty clear."

He shook his head and looked down. "I wish I didn't, but I do. I'm really, really ashamed that I was ever a person who could abandon you, _hurt_ you like that. It shouldn't have mattered that you're into dudes, but to my tiny high school mind, it did, and I'm sorry."

Alex barely bit back a cringe and considered him over his drink. "Okay. I accept your apology."

He gave a small, relieved smile. "That's good."

"What did you expect out of this lunch?" Alex wondered. 

Kyle blew out a breath. "I didn't even expect you to take my number, let alone meet me."

"Okay. What do you want out of this, then?"

"Just to apologize, honestly. I _don't_ expect you to forgive me, Alex. I was horrible to you, and I doubt that I could ever make it up to you."

He gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're self-aware."

"Me too. I'd be happy to start to try, though, if you'll let me. We were a good team before all that. I'd like to be the friend I should have been."

"Keep plying me with food, and I might let you. Don't know if you noticed," Alex said, tapping on his crutch leaned up against the table. "But I've been through much worse than your locker room taunting at this point."

"I know. I went to your parade, and you looked like you were being tortured."

That wasn't even a joke. He'd hated that godforsaken parade.

"I also know that doesn't make what I did okay," Kyle said.

"No, it doesn't," Alex agreed. "But it does mean you can't make my life any worse. So, yeah, I'm willing to try to be friends with you again. You went out to be a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a surgeon now," Kyle replied, startled by the subject change, but he quickly relaxed when he realized Alex was being friendly. "And you went into the Air Force."

"Yup. Retired due to injury. Got up to Captain, though."

Alex could see him calculating ranks in his head. He was thankful he focused on that rather than his injury. "So you outrank your old man?"

"Mhm."

"Bet he loves that."

"I have no idea. I took out a restraining order on him as soon as I turned eighteen. Still had the bruises from when he dragged me to the recruiters."

"Shit, that must've been hard."

Alex shrugged. "Maria and Mimi have been here for me every time I came back. And your dad actually let me stay in his hunting cabin when I needed to be alone."

"He never told me that. I haven't been out there in ages." He tapped on his chin, clearly lost in a thought or a memory, before he shook his head. "What are you doing now that you're retired?"

He could feel the anxiety creeping up with a mild sting to his eyes, and Alex tried to stamp it down. "Job searching. I did a lot of hacking, so I thought I'd go into the programming field."

"They say that's a really lucrative field," Kyle said. "How long have you been looking?"

The panic wasn't leaving, and he didn't feel like having a full-blown attack in front of _Valenti_. Alex checked his watch. "Couple months. Listen, Kyle, I gotta go, but we'll catch up more another time, okay?"

"Okay, yeah. Er, thanks for meeting me."

Alex high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Alex and Kyle actually got along shockingly well. Despite the bumpy start, Alex considered them friends again within weeks. 

"How's the job search going?"

"It's not," Alex said with a shake of his head. 

"Oh. Sorry. Could I help?"

"How?"

"I don't know, if you need a reference, you can put me down."

"I don't think a reference from a surgeon would help much in terms of programming. Thanks though."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do programming. At least, not in Roswell."

"But that's what I did. Codebreaking."

"I know, but you did military stuff, too. Listen, my ex-girlfriend from college got together with this, like, European prince who lives in Santa Fe, and she has _five_ bodyguards now."

Alex snorted. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Man, probably. She was complaining because everyone else in the royal family only has one, two max. But my point is, maybe something like that would be easier for you to get into."

"I don't know. I kinda wanted to be done with the whole watching my back thing. But I think you may be right about Roswell."

"Yeah?"

"No one is going to hire me here."

Kyle frowned and bought their next round.

That night Alex expanded his search to Albuquerque and even Santa Fe, and out of curiosity, he searched for bodyguard openings. There was just one out of an embassy in the latter that would be taking applications until January, and then they would do interviews. 

Alex applied on the off chance. The pay and benefits were fantastic. He was sure he was underqualified, but he was making a point of applying for things anyway. 

* * *

Alex got a phone call from a number he didn't have in his contacts early January. He stared a moment before he answered. "Alex Manes."

"Hello Captain Manes, this is Jenna Cameron, I'm Head of Security at the castle in Santa Fe. You applied for a bodyguard position, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still interested?"

"Yes."

"Are you available to come up to Santa Fe for a preliminary interview tomorrow?"

Alex grabbed a pen and paper. "Yes, what time?"

"Two pm."

"What's the address?" He scribbled her answer down. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. See you tomorrow, Captain Manes."

"See you."

He stared down at the paper a moment. "Maria!"

"Yeah?" was the return yell. 

"I got an interview tomorrow!"

"Yay!"

"You'll ace it!" Mimi shouted from another room. 

"Where is it?" Maria asked, leaning against the office door.

Alex spun the chair around. "Santa Fe."

"The bodyguard one?"

"Yeah. Preliminary interview, she said." He thought about his bank account. "I think I'll drive up there tonight and rent a room for a few days."

"Then we'll have to have a good luck meal before you leave. Mom! We're making Alex's favorite!"

He smiled at her retreating back. If he actually managed to get the job, he would miss the DeLucas terribly. At least he'd be closer than he'd been during his tours. 

"Alex, come here!"

He picked his way to Mimi, who bade him to sit at the kitchen table across from her as Maria gathered ingredients. She held out her hands for his, and she smiled widely the instant they touched.

He couldn't help but smile back. "That good, huh?"

"This is a beautiful beginning. There is so much _love_ waiting for you."

"In Santa Fe? Being a bodyguard?"

"There's something there of cosmic proportions, Alex, I can see it clear as day. This interview, this job, it's going to change your life for the better."

Maria shot him a thumbs up.

"Then I suppose I have to ace it."

Mimi patted his hand and stood. "You will. Stay put and get hungry."

Alex could only hope she was right.

* * *

The embassy was an odd building, not least of which was the location. Santa Fe didn't seem big enough to host any. Still, several flags blew in the breeze outside, and Alex went inside to the lobby at a quarter to two. 

The receptionist smiled at him. "Let me guess, Captain Manes?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're Cam's next appointment and you military types are always so punctual." He pointed down a wide hallway. "Head straight down there, her office looks a bit like a principal's office, and you can sit outside."

"Thanks."

Alex did as instructed and fiddled with his phone as he waited. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Captain Manes, Jenna Cameron. It's an honor," she said as she shook his hand. 

"Oh, Alex is fine, please, I'm retired. You're military, too?"

"Army. Come on in, then, Manes." She sat behind a desk stacked with papers, and she indicated that he should do the same. "So, we definitely like you. Just have a few questions. This position is open because the man you'd be bodyguarding, Michael Guerin, can be... difficult. We need someone to adapt to the frankly stupid situations he sometimes gets himself into. Are you quick in weird situations?"

They definitely liked him, so all he had to do was cinch it. He nodded. "I'm pretty flexible."

"Good to hear. You're probably used to your orders being followed, yeah?"

He nodded again.

"I will tell you right now, Guerin will not follow them, or most rules put to him."

"Is he a little kid?"

She smiled. "He can act like one, but no, he's about a year younger than me. Actually, about your age. He is, however, a little shit."

"Noted."

"The main job is escorting him wherever he wants to go, making sure he doesn't get hurt. Will you be all right keeping up with him?"

"So long as he's not running any marathons, I should do just fine."

"He's not really a marathon kind of guy, so that's great. This does include driving him places around the city. We provide the vehicle. Would you be okay driving defensively?"

"Yes."

Cameron opened a thick folder and passed Alex a picture of an old blue Ford truck. "He's allowed to drive if he really wants to, but he's not allowed to drive this particular death trap off the grounds. He'll insist it's his and it's perfectly safe and he can do what he wants, but the answer is no."

"Okay."

"Sometimes Guerin antagonizes people, instigates fights. We provide body armor and weapons training, though I'm sure you don't need the latter. Would you be willing to protect him through any means necessary?"

"Yes. Body armor?"

"Yeah, Kevlar. Good stuff." 

Alex scratched his jaw. "You guys get a lot of assassination attempts?"

"No. Not even once. But you can't be too safe, and their parents wanted the best for the princes and princess. I will say it's slightly more dangerous when they travel to Europe, since they're around the king and queen, but Guerin only goes over there once a year, in mid November. But you wouldn't have to accompany him overseas if you don't want to, they have extra guards over there."

"If you hire me, we'll see how it plays out, won't we? It is sounding like you want to."

"Oh, I do." She sighed. "But they only agreed to have bodyguards on the condition that they like them. Guerin has to approve of you." Cameron rubbed her forehead. "Can you come back tomorrow morning to meet him?"

"Yes, what time?"

"How about nine?"

"Sounds good to me."

She tapped on her chin. "I have one last question for you. I saw you have a lot of codebreaking experience. I forwarded your resume to the head of the Department of Technology, and she said she'd pay you to whitehat their intelligence servers. Would you be interested in that if Guerin doesn't approve?"

"I'm-I'm interested either way. I'd be happy to hack the systems during my down time. It's sort of fun for me."

"I'll let her know. Thanks for coming in, Manes, it's been a pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow."

He agreed and shook her hand again before he left.

* * *

> (Sent) dude I think I just interviewed for the same bodyguard place as your ex
> 
> (Sent) bodyguard for a prince though
> 
> (Valenti K) Nice! Which one?
> 
> (Sent) Michael
> 
> (Valenti K) oof good luck with that
> 
> (Sent) ???
> 
> (Valenti K) he's the younger one, my ex is with the older one who is way more chill
> 
> (Valenti K) look don't worry about it I know you can manage
> 
> (Sent) your vote of confidence is overwhelming thank you
> 
> (Valenti K) you are welcome

* * *

> (Sent) so they want to hire me but I have to stay another night to meet the guy I'm supposed to bodyguard so he can approve of me
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) yay! He'll love u!
> 
> (Sent) I want the job so hopefully he'll like me enough to approve
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) he better or I'll come break some bones
> 
> (Sent) I'm going to choke on the irony
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) :)
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Honestly Alex the only people who don't like u are dick heads and do u really want to be protecting a dick head anyhow?
> 
> (Sent) If the price is right
> 
> (Sent) And it is tbh
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) But what if he's like... maga 
> 
> (Sent) He's foreign?? 
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Or what if he thinks gays are witches!
> 
> (Sent) ????????? If either of us is a witch it's you
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) I am kind of gay
> 
> (Sent) Fair enough
> 
> (Sent) I feel like Cameron would have mentioned if he was a horrible human being
> 
> (Sent) As it is she called him a little shit, so, you know
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Oh boy
> 
> (Sent) what?
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) You are also a little shit, it's perfect
> 
> (Sent) Wow
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) :)
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Seriously Alex just be your calm cool confident self he will approve u and you'll have your awesome job finally
> 
> (Sent) Oh yeah, she said I could also get a bonus for testing their digital security, even if he doesn't approve I can do that
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Nice!! I'm really happy for you Alex you're going places
> 
> (Sent) Thanks
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) Let us know as soon as you're approved!!
> 
> (Sent) Will do :) good night
> 
> (ICE Maria DeLuca) 💕 night
> 
> (Sent) 💕

* * *

Alex looked up from his phone at the sound of approaching footsteps, and good lord that was a gorgeous man. Real people didn't have hair that haloed their face perfectly like some sort of ancient god. They certainly didn't look at him like he was just as devastatingly beautiful. 

Alex offered his hand and shortly had to wonder if he'd made a horrible faux pas when the man only stared at him. He didn't get to dwell long, though, because he took his hand and shook enthusiastically a moment later. 

"Hello, I'm Alex Manes."

"Michael Guerin." 

"Nice to meet you, Guerin."

Michael grinned at him. "You too. You think you can keep me safe?"

"I know I can," Alex said confidently. 

He hardly blinked before Michael opened the door to the office and entered. "I'll talk to Jenna, then."

He opened his mouth to say more, but the door shut. He wasn't entirely sure he'd made a good enough impression. 

The minutes dragged on, and Alex kept standing. He put all his weight on his left leg, and as he was finally considering sitting again, Michael opened the door and held it for him. "Here, Alex, Jenna wants to talk to you."

He went inside with a nod and the door closed gently behind him. 

"I am so sorry," Jenna said with a look of utmost sympathy.

Alex felt his face fall in disappointment. At least he'd get a payment for the hacking. Maybe they'd keep him for-- 

"Guerin likes you, you're hired."

"Oh," he said, baffled, "Why are you sorry?"

"Just a little joke. Guerin tends to come on quite strong. Congratulations, when can you start?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "And do you want a room in the barracks?"

"Uh, yes, please. I can start whenever."

* * *

Alex escorted Michael to his room after meeting his siblings, then headed back down to check his own room. Across from his door was a queen-sized bed, and instantly he knew he'd need grab bars installed. To his left was a desk and to his right, a small kitchenette. As he recalled, board was included in his benefits, he just had to go to the employee cafeteria, so it made sense that there was a tiny kitchen space. There was a closet by the desk, and a bathroom opposite the bed. 

He went to check the bathroom. It had loads of space, but no grab bars, either. He bit his lip. He resolved to try out the cafeteria before speaking to Cameron about the accommodations. 

Everything looked delicious. He ended up with a sub and sat in a corner to text his friends about his long-awaited success. He relished their congratulations. 

"This seat taken?" Jenna Cameron had a bowl of something steaming and an iced coffee. 

Alex waved at her. "Go for it."

She set her food down and tapped on her ear, where Alex saw a Bluetooth earpiece. "Heard Guerin gave you a tour. How do you like the place?"

"It's all very nice."

"And Guerin?"

He smiled. "I think you might have exaggerated his brattiness."

"Trust me, I didn't," she replied, and took a long drink of her coffee. "How's your room?"

"Um, I actually need grab bars."

She nodded and unlocked her phone. "How many? Where?"

"At least four, and it'd probably be easier to show you."

"I'm not installing them. Tell you what," she said, and she pulled a thick sharpie from her pocket, "Why don't you mark where you want them, and I'll get a contractor to put them in as soon as possible. Ought to be able to get someone in tomorrow."

"Wow. That fast?" Alex honestly didn't know what else to say. 

"We don't fuck around with accessibility here, in accordance with royal decree. Besides, Manes, you're a goddamn catch, and we're going to treat you as such."

He hoped he wasn't blushing. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

They ate their respective lunches in amicable silence. 

* * *

Alex and Maria texted almost daily once he moved to Santa Fe and started his bodyguard job. He'd relay the shenanigans Michael got into, and she'd relay the hot gossip from Roswell. 

He also texted Kyle fairly frequently. He asked him to say hey to Liz for him after a couple days. He followed Michael into the lab to do so, and she positively gushed about him and asked for his number. 

"Not gonna get me fired, giving you your ex's number, is it?" he joked even as he forwarded it to her. 

"Never, Alex. Kyle was a good friend before we dated. And Max knows about him." She smiled at the notification on her phone. "Besides, Mikey would skin me if I had a hand in you leaving."

Michael looked up from a test tube slightly mortified. " _Liz._ " 

Alex sent him a reassuring smile as she shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere, Guerin. I'll let you guys get back to work. There's a wall next to the elevator with my name on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I am trying. Trying! To complete this series before the s2 premier!! I'm very close. There is one more chapter and one more prequel.
> 
> This was based partially on my ongoing anxiety finding a job in the same fucking field with an AS. Alex has a lot more experience than me, so I'm sure he'd be fine in reality. (I've noticed some say "3 years military experience" so yeah.) But this is fiction and I wanted him to be Michael's bodyguard. Sorry buddy.
> 
> Yes I do think very highly of Vlamis's hair & face how could you tell (I want his hair so bad y'all)


End file.
